


Moment of Payback

by KieranPrince



Series: Moments series [3]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Multi, Spandexverse, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Link had a right to get payback. He needed to assert himself as somebody who wasn't a doormat. Third installment to the Moments series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Payback

Link huffed as he rubbed the last of the ointment on his wrists. The skin was irritated and it burned whenever he rubbed against anything. He finally decided to give in and put some sort of medicine on his wrists when the skin turned a dangerous shade of red. He wasn’t injured per say, no infections or burns or anything like that. His wrists just hurt.

But that sort of thing would be expected when one was chained to the floor for a few hours or so. 

Yes, Link had been chained to a floor for a total of three hours, and it had been all Ghirahim’s fault. The demon had forced him to suck his arousal right until Demise showed up. But instead of stopping like any sensible being would, Ghirahim made him keep going. And then, he was thrown aside like yesterday’s trash and the two demons went to “make up”. Which left Link all alone in training room. 

A soft growl left Link’s mouth. He was tired of being treated like he was some sort of object that could be tossed around and used as needed. Sure, he was no longer the chosen hero, but that didn’t mean that he could be used as a doormat for the demons. A sigh left Link’s mouth as he tried to think of a way to assert himself to Demise and Ghirahim. It wasn’t exactly in his place to tell his masters that he hated the way they treated him. 

Frowning at his predicament, Link moved out of the bathroom and walked into his room. He flopped down on his bed, careful not to let his wrists rub against the fabric. Perhaps he would figure out something in the morning. 

*******

Link groaned as he looked down at his dirty clothes. He had completely forgotten that he had worn his last clean outfit last night. And all that he had left was the outfit from a couple years ago. His first slave outfit to be more specific. The slave outfit that was insanely tight and revealed more than half of his body. 

He honestly didn’t want to wear it. He still remembered the nights when he was nearly molested by the other demons living in the castle. He was aware of how the outfit looked on him and he would rather avoid the problems that were sure to come up. But he would rather not wear one of his dirty outfits. 

Sighing in defeat a few moments later, Link slid his old outfit on. The outfit slid across his skin smoothly before fitting into its designated places. Luckily, it wasn’t as tight as he remembered, but the fabric did hug his body. Link experimented with the stretch of the fabric and found that it was relatively easy to walk in the outfit, much to his relief. He did a couple of stretches to make sure that no seams would accidentally rip. And luck was on his side, as nothing ripped or tore.

In fact, it didn’t even appear as though they were stretched too much. Link’s eyes caught something in the mirror and his eyes moved over to look at whatever it was. His eyes grew wide as he took in his form.

His outfit left nothing to the imagination. Every curve and muscle on his body was defined beautifully. But Link’s eyes were drawn right to his behind. He was aware that his bottom was smoother and slightly larger than any other males his age, but his outfit really brought out that feature. 

Link moved his hand behind him, not quite believing what he saw. When his fingers grazed against the surface of his butt, he flinched in shock. So he wasn’t dreaming. He straightened his posture and took in the rest of his features. His chest was well defined through the fabric, almost as though it was painted on. The same could be said about his arms and thighs. 

For a split second, Link let his eyes gaze at the bulge in-between his legs. He wasn’t aroused by any means, so the fact that his limp member was easily noticeable through his outfit was incredible and slightly frightening. He was almost afraid to leave his rooms. He wasn’t sure how Demise or Ghirahim would act-

Link froze for a minute. An outrageous and completely stupid idea came into his mind. His eyes grew wide at the idea that his unconscious mind supplied him. There was no way that he could go through with that. Both of his masters would be mad, beyond mad, with him if he even tried something like that. But then again, they did to the exact same thing to him, albeit much more subtle. 

A small smirk came to Link’s face as he looked back into the mirror. Turning around slightly to get a full look at himself, the smirk on his face grew. Maybe it could work. It was about time that Ghirahim and Demise get a taste of their own medicine. Link wasn’t a person to mess with and he was about to show a couple of demons that. 

*******

Link decided to go to the throne room first. Not only was he supposed to check in his with masters, but he was also excited to see how his outfit looked to other people. On his way there, Link ran into some of the other demons in the room. He noticed that every single one of them stopped momentarily to look at his figure, which brought a smirk to his face. 

Oh, Ghirahim and Demise were in so much trouble now. 

Link came to a stop when he was in front of the throne room door. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself. The next few moments were either going to be very good or very bad for him. Link hesitated for a moment, wondering what his masters would do if they were to punish him. He really didn’t want to be punished again. 

But Link had a right to get payback. He needed to assert himself as somebody who isn’t a doormat. He wouldn’t bend over backwards just to be submissive to his masters. He had been the chosen hero, for Goddess sake. He wasn’t going to let a couple of demons walk over him. 

Satisfied with his mental speech to himself, Link wrapped his hand around the doorknob and walked into the throne room. There was a fleeting thought at the possibly- a low possibly, but still a possibility- that Demise could have been in a meeting with someone. But before he could let that fear set in, Link walked inside and closed the door behind him. And lucky for him, Demise and Ghirahim were the only demons in the room. 

Ghirahim was in Demise’s lap, sucking on his master’s neck vigorously. Demise didn’t look too affected, ignoring the fact that he was growling softly and was grabbing onto Ghirahim’s hips tightly. Link decided to just stay next to the wall until his masters noticed him. 

Which turned out not to be very long. Demise was the first one to notice Link and it was obvious when that happened. Demise let out a loud growl before his eyes narrowed in on Link’s body. Ghirahim snapped out of the lust-induced daze he was in and gazed over his shoulder. The Demon Lord stared at the hero with wide eyes.

A brief feeling of superiority went through Link’s veins. “Master, I’m here to remind you of your meeting with the diplomats that you’ve put in charge of the Surface today at noon.”

Demise took in a deep breath, never breaking his gaze from Link’s body. He nodded his head before signaling Ghirahim to get up. The Demon Lord jumped up in an instant and began walking towards Link with predatory eyes. But before he could reach out to grab the hero, the door to the throne room was slammed open. 

All three occupants of the room looked towards the intruder, who was one of the lower servants in the castle. Link could literally feel the anger coming off of Ghirahim at being interrupted. Demise seemed a bit more composed, although his anger was also pretty obvious. Link on the other hand, was absolutely happy to have the interruption. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen if the servant hadn’t come. A shudder went down Link’s spine. 

“What is so important that you felt the need to storm into my throne room without my permission?” Demise snapped in annoyance. 

The servant recoiled back in fear and looked briefly at Link. “M-master, Link is needed in the kitchens. The cooks can’t seem to cook the pumpkin.”

“So why exactly do you need the child right now?” Ghirahim asked incredulously. 

“W-well, Link was the one who showed the cooks how to prepare the pumpkin in the first place. So, they need his assistance at once!” the servant said, never lifting his gaze from the ground. 

Ghirahim growled and looked back at Demise. Demise sighed and rested his head on his hands. “Very well.”

Link mentally cheered to himself before bowing to his masters. “Thank you Master. I shall be back once I’m finished with helping the cooks,” Link said, the tone of his voice dropping a few levels. 

A sense of arousal shot through the room and Link felt himself starting to smile in spite of himself. So, to hide his smile, he kept his gaze down and began walking towards the door. Before he could even take a step, a brilliant idea came into Link’s mind and he found himself smiling even wider.

Oh, he was seriously going to be punished for this, but the prospect of Demise and Ghirahim’s reactions would be worth it. 

Link pretended to drop something on the floor and bent down slowly. He made sure that his behind was in the direct line of sight of both demons. A strangled groan filled the room before a hiss followed. Link peeked over his shoulder and he saw Ghirahim clenching his fists tightly. Demise also seemed to be in a similar state, gritting his teeth as though he was trying to will his body not to respond. 

A soft chuckle left Link’s mouth and he turned his head back around. He made sure to make a show of what he was doing, wiggling his butt and swinging his hips slowly. A series of pants from Ghirahim reached Link’s ear and he slowly stood up. Link took a few seconds to stretch, even though his body was perfectly limber. 

Link then walked towards the door as though nothing happened. But before he left the room, Link looked back at his masters and gave them a smirk. He saw a flash of surprise go through their eyes before they narrowed dangerously. 

Oh yes, he was going to get punished for that one. But for some reason, Link wasn’t as afraid of the punishment as he should have been. In face, he found himself looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Pretty short and sweet (and I’m once again being a tease). I really couldn’t imagine Link doing anything elaborate or dangerous to get payback against Ghirahim and Demise. So, this was the best idea that I came up with.


End file.
